Tacos
by demigod4ever123
Summary: Tacos. It was a food, the first meal I ate over Percy’s house, and my analogy for us. Tacos were messy. They fell apart after you broke the surface. Annabeth's thoughts on her and Percy. R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Now a story about Annabeth's life!
1. Chapter 1

Tacos. It was a food, the first meal I ate over Percy's house, and my analogy for us. Tacos are messy. You fill them full of things, and then break the surface. After that, they fall apart. That was like him and me. Percy Jackson. The hero of Olympus whose very presence would melt me into a mushy blob. You might notice I used would. That's right. It _would_.

Percy was everything I wanted. Smart, although he didn't always show it, sincere, and my best friend. He was also my boyfriend. He was tall and tan, with black hair and green eyes. I was Annabeth, the gray-eyed daughter of Athena. I had curly blonde hair, and a tan.

Back to the tacos. Percy and I were definitely messy. And after we broke the surface, we fell apart. Our relationship was just…ugh. Into a bunch of little pieces. That wasn't all that was broken. He broke my heart, too. But he didn't care. He was Perseus Jackson, the invincible demigod who beat Kronos. He would be remembered forever. I, however, wouldn't. I faded into the background when screaming girls crowded him. When everyone congratulated him, no one mentioned me. No one mentioned I was his first demigod friend. No one cared that I went on the quests with him. When I led my quest, they remembered him, not me.

I faded into the background. He couldn't understand. Percy was too busy being adored, flocked, praised. His head swelled, and he went too far. He cheated on me. But what did he care? He could have any girl he wanted. They threw themselves at him. No one looked twice at me.

So we fell apart. Just like tacos. And that's why I've sworn never to eat tacos again. I'm trying to forget him. Yeah, I said _trying_. I'm trying because he floats back into my mind whenever I look at our baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's me. I know that you like my story, Tacos, so I was wondering if you wanted me to make it from a one shot into a real story. Just click the 'Review This Story' button and tell me what you think! Also, suggestions are welcome too. Thanks for reading my story! You're all awesome! You get a gold star!!

~Gen


	3. Chapter 3

Our baby. My darling girl, Thalassa, who was now sleeping softly in her wooden crib in my room. She'd only seen her father once, when she was about 4 months old. He'd come, to collect his things, and saw her. I still remembered it clearly, and that was 3 months ago.

_I heard a knocking on the door, so I opened it. In front of me was Percy. "Hi, Annabeth." He'd said. _

_ "What?" I asked irritably, my heart hurting. _

_ "I was just coming to get some things." He'd said, putting his hands up, in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Is that Thalassa?" _

_ I nodded, hugging her closer to my chest. "Yeah." _

_ "So you kept the name?" he asked. Thalassa was his idea: It meant from the sea. _

_ "Yes." I sighed. I handed him my beautiful baby, and walked inside. Percy followed me._

_ He held her gently, looking at her. She whimpered, because she didn't know him. "She has my black hair, and your eyes." He noticed. "She's so beautiful." _

_ "Mm hmm." I agreed. I held out my hands, and he placed Thalassa in them. "Anyways, are you done getting your stuff?" I asked. _

_ "Umm... Yep." _

_ "Okay." I'd said. I didn't want to see him anymore. His presence made me sad. _

_ He turned to leave. "Bye, Annabeth. It was nice seeing you. And Thalassa, too." The door closed, and Thalassa looked at me with her stormy gray eyes. _

_ "I know, Tha. I know." I said." _

I heard crying from my room. I dashed across the apartment, my feet pounding on the carpeted floors. I flung open the door to see my daughter, sitting up in her crib, holding on to the bars, crying. She looked straight at me, and she wore her 'I had a nightmare' face.

"Ssh, Tha. I'm here. Mommy's here." I cooed. I lifted her out of the crib and rocked her gently.

She whimpered, but fell asleep eventually. She was exhausted, and so was I. I placed her in the crib, and fell asleep on the floor.

I didn't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to a loud buzzer. I shot up off the floor, and brushed myself off. I went to the front door and peered out of the peephole. I saw a boy with black hair, olive toned skin, and black eyes. Nico di Angelo. I opened the door, and he smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth." He said.

"Um, hi Nico." I replied. "Do you want to come in?" I was surprised that Nico had come to visit. After I left camp, nobody had bothered to keep in touch with me. So you'll understand why I was shocked when one of my best friends was standing in front of me after 4 years.

"Sure." He said, walking after me. "Nice apartment." Nico looked around my apartment, and his eyes rested on a painting of little Thalassa, one that my neighbor, Jamie, had painted.

"Oh, that's my daughter." I said, when he frowned at it.

"She's adorable." He said.

"Thanks." I said, grinning. I checked my watch. "Her nap is up. Do you want to see her?" He nodded eagerly, and followed me to my room. He leaned on the bars, smiling gently at her. I woke her up, and she yawned. "Tha, meet Nico." I said.

"Hi, Tha." Said Nico. She smiled at him. "She's so cute."

"Thanks." I said. "Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded. I picked up Thalassa, and gave her to Nico. The smell should have bothered her, but instead she seemed soothed her. "She's so light." He said softly, looking at her.

She stared back at him, and said, "Hungry."

He gasped, and dropped her. She landed on her feet, and laughed.

"What?" he asked, clearly shocked.

I sighed. "Guess our secret's out, Tha."

"Guess so." She sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's jaw dropped. I had just finished explaining to him why little Thalassa could speak, though she was 7 months old. "So, she has Athena's blessing?"

"Yes." I replied. "When Percy left, my life was really stressful, and a baby added to that was a _lot._ So, my mom blessed my baby, and now she can think like a 6 year old. However, her body hasn't matured."

"That's a lot to take in," said Nico, staring at Thalassa.

"You can do it," said Thalassa. She'd been quiet, probably refraining from saying anything.

"So…" said Nico. "Anything else that's weird?"

"Just a son of Hades who hasn't said why he's here." I replied coolly.

"Touché." He said while flipping the shaggy black hair out of his face.

"So seriously, why did you come to visit now?" I asked.

"I need your help." He replied, searching my face for a reaction.

"With?" I asked.

"Things are bad at camp." He replied. "Chiron sent me to get you."

"Why me? Why not Clarisse, or Travis or Connor, or," I flinched "Percy?"

"You're the only one that can help. We need your planning skills." He replied.

"Find another child of Athena. I swore I'd never go back, not after what happened. I can't go back." I said. My heart was racing in my chest.

"We need _you_ specifically, Annabeth. Besides, what did happen?"

I sighed. "I need to think." I said.

Nico stood, and nodded. "Tell me when you've decided. IM me." He left, closing the door.

"What will you do?" asked Thalassa. Her gray eyes were piercing, and it felt like they were looking through me.

"I don't know, Tha. I don't know." I muttered quietly. The rest of the day flew by partially because I was pondering what to do. Before I knew it, a horrible memory came back to me.

_'I was walking to the Mess Hall for lunch, about 10 months ago. I saw a crowd of people. I rushed over, and tapped a boy on his shoulder. "What's happening?" I asked. _

_ "She's here." He announced. Everyone turned on me. _

_ "What?" I asked uncomfortably. _

_ They just stared at me. "She doesn't belong." Whispered a girl.' _

_ "Doesn't belong, Doesn't Belong, DOESN"T BELONG…" chanted the crowd. "Wha… what?" I asked. "Camp is my home. I do belong." _

_ The crowd kept chanting. I wondered where Chiron was. "DOESN'T BELONG!!" they screamed at me. _

_ Tears welled up in my eyes. "WHY NOT?" I asked. _

_ "They crowd quieted. Someone spoke up. "Look at you!" they said. "Look at your stomach, you're huge! We can't have a pregnant girl waddling around camp! How can you teach? How can you fight? HOW?" they demanded. _

_ The tears flowed freely down my face. "No! I'm staying! Percy?" I asked, hoping he'd defend me. _

_ "Just go." he said, without looking at me. "It's better this way." _

"Yeah, because now we're through, and you don't have to worry about me finding out about you cheating on me."

_ Percy's jaw dropped. "Just go." he said. _

_ "Fine! Are you all happy now? What did I even do?" _

_ No one answered me. They just watched me leave.' _

"Well, mommy?" asked Thalassa. She was watching me as I experienced that memory again.

"I'm not sure." I said quietly. Just then, I heard the chime of an Iris-message behind me. I turned, and saw Nico.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well?" he asked.

"I can't go back." I said quietly.

"What even happened?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

"I can't… I can't…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He replied. "I was on an errand for my dad. But I want you to know that I would've defended you."

"Thanks, Nico." I said. "But I still can't go back."

"You need to!" he countered.

"Why?" I asked, fiercely.

"Because, we need you. Campers are disappearing, and Chiron wants you."

I sighed. "Fine." I didn't say anything, but I liked having Nico beg me to come back.

"Cool. I'll tell Chiron." He said. Through the Iris-message, I heard galloping footsteps.

"No need. Annabeth, we need you as soon as possible."

I nodded, but looked down at Thalassa. "What will I do with her?" I asked.

"Bring her." Blurted Nico.

"Can I? I'd be able to come to camp faster." I said.

Chiron nodded. "That will work. See you soon, Annabeth." He sliced the connection, and the message faded.

"Vacation?" asked Thalassa, looking at me with widened eyes. I glanced at the clock. 4:30pm.

"Sure." I said. I buzzed around the apartment, packing what we needed. Finally, I was done. I went down the elevator, and the doors opened to the lobby.

I walked through, and my neighbor, Mrs. Kristal opened the door for us. "Going somewhere, honey?" she asked. Mrs. Kristal was a sweet woman, in her late 50s. She was short, skinny, and had kind blue eyes.

"Yes, we're going on vacation." I said.

"Have a nice time." She said, smiling. We walked out, and the doors closed. I hailed a taxi, and told the driver, "Half Blood Hill, Long Island."

He looked in the mirror, and said, "All right." He took off, and we whizzed by other cars. Thalassa fell asleep, but I was wide-awake. Pretty soon, we were at the border. I tossed the cabbie a roll of money, and stepped out of the taxi. I grabbed my luggage, and Thalassa, and shut the door with a hip check. I walked up the steep, grassy hill, and stopped to admire the familiar, beautiful surroundings. I felt at home.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice. I jumped, and saw Nico.

"You're silent as death, has anyone told you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You're not the first one. Come on." he tugged my arm.

I handed him some luggage, and then we walked to the Big House. Gazes followed us. "Shouldn't you be at dinner?" I asked one girl, exasperated and a little angry. She scampered off.

We arrived at the Big House, and Chiron came out to greet us. Nico and I followed him into it. Chiron led us a room with a crib and bed. "You'll stay here." He told me.

"Okay. So, are you going to tell me why I returned?" I asked.

"Later. You seem hungry." He said.

"No." I said automatically. My stomach growled.

Nico laughed. "That's convincing."

"Fine." I sighed. I handed Thalassa to Chiron. "Will she be safe?" We left, walking slowly to the Mess Hall. It was Nico and I again. We walked in silence. I saw the spot where everyone had ganged up on me, and squeezed my arms, and walked faster.

Nico caught up to me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Something on my face told him not to press the matter further. We reached the Mess Hall, and I sprinted to the Athena table. I grabbed a seat, and I heard gasps.

"She's back. Annabeth has returned." They whispered. I ignored them, and looked at the Poseidon table.

Percy was staring at me, his mouth open. I waved, and laughed when his eyes widened. I turned back to my table, and Malcolm said, "Why are you here?"

"Important mission for Chiron. I must say, I was expecting a warmer welcome from my siblings."

They laughed. They were still surprised, so during dinner, there was mostly side chatter. After I was done, I walked out, back to the Big House. I sat down in my room, staring at Thalassa. I heard footsteps, and saw Chiron, with a worried look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Annabeth, I need to fill you in."

"Yeah, you do." I replied.

He knelt down, trying to be at my eye level. "Camp is having problems. We need you to help us. Do you promise?"

"Of course, Chiron." I said, now anxious.

"Okay. Here goes." He said, taking a deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER! And especially when I left it at a MAJOR cliffie! Well, I've kinda had writers block. It's horrible, by the way. But I sort of had an inspiration. So, I'm writing again. By the way, Melissa, thanks for pestering me! It helped. By the way, Annabeth's been gone for 4 years, so she's about 21. She left camp to go to school, and then she came back after 3. She got pregnant, and tried to go back, but they kicked her out. Just clearing that up.

"You see," Chiron started, "campers have been disappearing. It's very odd. It seems as if they left of their own free will. The footprints always appear on the beach, and end where the waves crash against the sandy shore. We need your help."

I sat there, stunned. "Their own free will?" I asked, stunned.

Chiron nodded. "So can you help?"

"Um, if you think it'll help." I said. "Can I be alone? You know, to think?"

"Of course." He said, backing out of the room and closing the door quietly.

I sighed and slumped onto the mattress. "What do you think, Thalassa?" I asked, hoping she'd have answers. _Yeah right…_

It turned out, she did. "Sirens." She said simply. I sat upright and stared at her. She returned my gaze with her gray eyes that mirrored mine. "Free will. They attract people."

"Oh my gods, Tha." I said, walking over to her makeshift crib. I picked her up. "You're a genius."

She smiled, and her rosy cheeks flushed with color. "I get it from you, Mommy." She looked so beautiful. I remembered when I'd first seen her.

_I should have hated her. I didn't want a baby; I didn't want a constant reminder of… of _him_. She had his features, except for her eyes. Those were like mine. They proved that she was my child. I stared at her, marveling her. But I told myself, when I'd been pregnant with her that I couldn't keep her. _

_ And yet when I held her in my hands, I knew that I would have to. She was so small, so vulnerable, and still so precious. I knew I'd have to keep her, to love her, even if no one loved me. I did promise myself one thing, though. She could never know her father. To this day, she still doesn't. Even when she met him. _

But that would change. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I called, expecting either Nico or Chiron. I turned, and found _him_ standing there.

"Annabeth," whispered Percy. Memories flooded me- the ones I'd locked away forever, along with a piece of my heart. _Our first meeting, taking care of him, calling him Seaweed Brain, laughing when he messed up, me kissing him before he entered the volcano. The worry I'd felt when he was missing, the joy of seeing him again. Fighting alongside him, our second kiss, after he'd defeated Kronos. His smile, his scent, the ghost of his lips on mine_.

I shook my head, clearing it. "What?" I asked, irritably. He flinched at my harsh tone. Tha shrunk in my arms. "I'm sorry, Tha." I said, apologizing to her.

"It's ok, Mommy." She said.

Percy's jaw practically hit the floor. "How… how?" he asked.

"Who is he, Mommy?" asked Tha in a small voice. She was nervous around strangers. Except for… Nico.

"I'm your father." He said quietly.

"Mommy said I didn't have one." Replied Thalassa.

"What?" he asked.

"She doesn't." I growled.

"But… but…" he stuttered, his green eyes widening. That must've caught him off guard. Good. "I am."

"Go." I told him. He did, with an expression of shock painted on the face that I'd once loved. I sat back down on the bed.

"I don't like him." Said Thalassa as soon as he'd left.

I ruffled her hair. "That's my girl." I told her.

"Is he really my daddy?" she asked, looking up at me from my lap.

I froze. Uh oh….


	7. Chapter 7

All right everyone, since you're all pestering me to update soon, I will. So here we go- Chapter 7!

I looked down at little Thalassa, into her gray eyes. She looked at me, studying my face with them. It was wrong for her to be so smart for such a young age. Honestly, I sometimes thought. From the way she talked, that she was at least 10. Finally, I said, "Yes, he is."

"Hmph." She replied. "I like the other boy better. Tan one."

Nico? She liked Nico better? "Nico?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said, yawning.

"Are you tired?" I asked. Tha nodded. "All right, let's get you to bed." I changed her into her PJs, and placed her in her crib. After that, I got changed myself. I looked into her makeshift crib, where she was snoring softly. _That was fast_, I thought to myself.

I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't drift off to peaceful unconsciousness. So, with caution, I proceeded to the door, opened it quietly, and snuck out of the Big House with the same stealthiness. I walked for Zeus knows how long, until I reached Thalia's pine tree. But I wasn't alone.

Sitting on the ground was a dark figure. The moonlight helped me see his messy black hair, and he stood. A flower fell out of his hand. A rose? It was hard to tell.

"Annabeth?" asked the person.

"Yeah. Nico?"

"Mmhmm." He answered, walking closer to me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I could say the same to you." He answered, leaning slightly in.

I smirked. "Oh yeah?" I asked, pretending.

"Yeah." Nico said, playing along.

He leaned even closer. Suddenly I could see everything. His glimmering eyes, his scruffy hair, his perfect skin, his full lips, everything was inches away from my face. My eyes lingered on the lips. "Really?" I asked, trying to control myself. _What were these feelings?_ I looked up from his lips. Only problem was, I looked straight into his dark, onyx eyes. Such lovely eyes. Like pools of midnight…

"Really." He said. And with that, he closed the distance. Our lips met, and my brain shorted out. We moved in perfect synchronization.

_He's 17!_ Screamed my brain.

He's always been there for me, I answered.

_ You're 21! Too old for him! _

But he likes me, even if nobody else does.

_So? That doesn't compensate for the fact that you're 4 years older. _

During my little argument, the kiss deepened. I reached up and locked my hands behind Nico's neck, while his hands rested on my waist and lower back. He angled his head, and so did I. I wanted to stay like this, because it felt so good, but of course I couldn't. So, I broke it off with a gasp. Nico grinned at me, panting slightly. I grinned back, until I realized what I'd just done.

I turned on my heel, and sprinted back to the Big House. I didn't hear Nico calling after me, and didn't see his hurt expression. _Oh, gods. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ I repeated in my head._ I'm so stupid. Vlaca! _I scolded myself. _What the Hades did I just do?_ I snuck back in to the Big House, and then flopped down on my bed. I curled up into a ball, and pulled the blanket over me. I tried closing my eyes. Too bad there was no way I'd get any sleep now.

Nico watched Annabeth run off. He called after her, but she kept running. His face fell, and he dejectedly walked back to his cabin. Rachel had been right; Annabeth would be there. Too bad she couldn't see what would happen after that.

He got back to his cabin and rested his head against the doorway, thinking. He remembered how she'd looked right before he'd kissed her. The moonlight made her curly blonde hair appear silver, and her usually stormy eyes sparkled. They seemed clear, light, and airy. She smelled like vanilla. Mmm…

Of course, nothing gold can stay. Nico remembered the poem from his favorite book, The Outsiders. Ahh, The Outsiders. Now _that_ was a good read. Nico never told anyone, but Dally Winston was his favorite character. He was tough, but still caring towards Johnny. He wasn't as hard and bitter as he seemed.

He yawned, and decided to go to bed. He hoped he'd be able to sleep. And with that, he began to dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey loyal readers and reviewers. Now, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated. In fact, you all want to kill me for that. Well, I've been SO busy with everything. I'm probably going to update on Sunday, just to let you know. I've had regents review classes, and been overloaded with finals packets. All my teachers decided to dump work on us at the last minute. Yay! (Note sarcasm). And on top of that, I have a dance show tonight and tomorrow. And a party on Sunday, actually. Hmm, maybe Monday, then? You know what? Just wait for it.

So, I can tell you I have been working on my chapters, I just have to finish and edit them. Then I'll post! So keep your eyes peeled (I have NEVER understood that expression. What are we supposed to do, peel them like we do a banana?) for a new chappy! LOL!

PEACE!

-Genny


	9. Chapter 9

All right everyone, I'm back! I'm just going to say that I don't own PJO, and I'm gonna get on with the story, ok?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I did actually fall asleep. I didn't dream, though. Thank the gods. The next morning, I awoke. I got ready for the day, and got Tha ready too. We heard the clip clop of Chiron's hooves, and a pair of footsteps.

"Annabeth!" said Chiron as he burst into my room. Nico stood next to Chiron, a worried expression on his face.

"What, Chiron?" I asked.

"Another camper has disappeared." Replied Chiron.

"How?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, I had a dream." Said Nico. "It… it was so vivid that I went to Chiron and told him, and then we… we searched the cabin of the camper, but he's nowhere to be found."

"Well, Thalassa and I have a theory about that. Do you wanna tell them, Tha, or should I?"

"You, Mommy." She said, smiling sweetly up at me from the floor. She went back to playing with her rattle.

"We think its Sirens." I stated. "Campers are lured away from their bunks by the enchanting song. And I would know." I said, reflecting on that day. I shuddered.

"Good." Said Chiron. "But, we have a major problem."

The smile that was starting to appear on my face dropped off immediately. "What?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"Well, you see, another camper has gone missing." Replied Chiron.

"It was in my dream." Added Nico. I looked at him and remembered last night. Hmm… "I saw… a boy, walking on the beach. He was in a trance, you see, and he… he walked to the waves, and then," Nico paused.

"Then what?" I asked urgently.

"Well, out of the ocean came these rocks, and he swam towards them. They had his mom, a girl, and a little kid." He continued.

"Okay, okay." I said. "Wait, who was this camper?"

"Umm…" replied Nico.

Chiron looked directly at me when he announced, 'Percy Jackson.'

_ Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. No. This is not happening. I have to save Percy! Ugh! _"Oh." I said. It was all I could say.

"I know the last person you want to save is Percy, Annabeth. I know what happened; I'm not proud of it. But he needs you. Camp needs you. You must consult the Oracle." Said Chiron.

"Um, you mean Rachel, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Rachel."

Even more fun…"Okay, Chiron." I replied. I picked up Thalassa and carried her upstairs to where Rachel lived. I knocked, and a voice answered, "Come in!"

I turned the doorknob and entered. "Rachel?" I asked, uncertain.

"Annabeth!" she called happily, throwing her brushes and palate to the ground. A canvas with a girl on it was half finished. She had long, inky black hair and fierce gray eyes. She stared intently at the looker, holding a silver sword in one hand, and a shield on the other. I turned my attention to Rachel, who tried to give me a hug until she noticed the child in my arms. "Is this Thalassa?"

"Uh huh." called Thalassa, from my arms. I didn't question how she knew my child.

Instead, she took a step back and took me in. I copied her actions, taking in her. She grew taller since the last time I saw her; her fiery red hair was longer too, reaching mid- back. It was wavy, and her mint green eyes studied me, a contrast to the white sundress she was wearing.

She smiled, and doubled over. Her eyes glowed vividly, and she said aloud,

"_Recover the lost campers, you must_

_ Before they all perish _

_ At the hands of 3 monstrous sisters. _

_ Lead your quest wisely, young one_

_ For you must prove yourself. _

_ Find Hebe to age thee,_

_ And defeat the Sirens, Thalassa._

_You shall complete thy quest_

_But pay a price_

_Choose wisely." _

Rachel straightened up, and smiled. "Well, there you go. Have fun on your quest!" she turned around and began to paint once more.

All I could think to say was, "What? No rhymes?"

"Yeah, I'm going free verse. You missed the haiku stage last year. The campers weren't… happy campers."

"But… you said Thalassa was going to lead the quest."

"Did I?" she murmured. "Well, find Chiron." She said.

I sighed and left, shifting Tha in my arms. "Well, this'll be fun." I told her.

She grinned. "You bet, mommy."


End file.
